For shinnstellar13
by Moi Fah
Summary: Written for shinnstellar13 and all fans of the Setsuna F. Seiei and Hotaru Tomoe pairing.


_**Now, now, shinn-chan...uh, shinn-san, don't be so quick to judge. I made sure to make to do my homework before I wrote that drabble. The hidden identity of the letter writer was supposed to help add to the mystery about her (I will divulge that much) knowing about the Gundam Meisters (and I suppose it's a little irony on her part as well, because as you mentioned, they are looked at as more terrorists), and as for the weapons base...I couldn't really think of another name to call it but it's definitely not associated with Celestial Being...unless you want it to be of course. It's really all in how you look at it.**_

_**Now, you may be wondering why I replied to you like this instead of through email, but I wanted to do another drabble for you...a better one. Hopefully, this will be up to standards and just as equally funny. You didn't sound too pleased with the other, and as much as I hate to admit it, I'm a stickler for perfection in writing. So, here goes shot number two!!**_

_**

* * *

**_**Title: If You Jump, I Will Jump Too**

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/General**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Gundam 00**

**Version: Anime and Anime(respectively)**

**Pairings/ Characters: Hotaru/ Setsuna F. Seiei**

**Requested by: shinnstellar13 (who deserved a better drabble) **

**Word Count: 855**

**Feedback: If you feel so moved...**

**Rating: K+ (ecchi-esque, I guess this one ended up being AU)**

**

* * *

**Being the odd one out was hard, and Hotaru Tomoe was no stranger to this feeling. Everyone looked at you differently because they were unsure of how to approach or talk to you, including the teachers and personnel. The raven-haired girl just considered this as human nature though...she was the new kid to them, just as they were the new kids to her.

Sitting in class one day, Hotaru happened to glance over at a curious sight. She saw a boy...he was dark-skinned with dark hair...definitely not of Asian heritage...wait a second, had he always been there? It was strange that she hadn't noticed him until now, although it was no surprise since he was just as quiet, if not quieter then herself. She spent a great deal of time looking around the classroom when the teacher began a boring lecture or something her deceased stepmother had taught ages ago. But this guy...he didn't pop up anywhere inside her memory banks. 'I guess he looks nice enough, even though he's frowning...' the girl noted inwardly, just barely able to see him out of the corner of her eye. Now that she thought about it, she had been the only new student for months, so...

After the bell, and after Hotaru was turned away from all possible lunch tables, she took her _bento _with her to the rooftop to eat. 'Oh great,' she remarked cynically, taking note of the fact that she was not alone. 'I did want some quiet, but this is ridiculous.' she decided, heading to the opposite side of the rooftop...opposite of where the dark-haired boy sat and stared out over the rooftop.

"My name's Hotaru," she spoke up quietly, unsure of the reason. She wasn't even sure that he had heard her. Through bites of her food, she managed to catch him nodding as if in recognition. Okay, so maybe he had heard her. "Tell me your name. It's only fair." she seemed to remind as if it were some sort of custom, "Not be rude," she started up again when he gave no answer, louder, "I know we have the same class but I can't remember your name. You're very qui-"

"Setsuna. Shut up and leave me alone."

Hotaru nearly swallowed her chopsticks in surprise. He was...so rude. The sensitive girl nodded, slowly taking the chopsticks she held from between her lips and setting them down inside of the _bento_, replacing the lid. She nodded dumbly, unsuccessfully trying to hold her tears back. Someone she'd never met or spoken a single word to, would just so callously tell her off like that? What kind of terrible person did she have to be?! This was just like the day her stepmother had died...so many people blaming the death on her when they knew nothing at all. She couldn't take anymore of this...this kind of distance made her sick.

Numbly climbing to her feet, she headed directly to the guard rail and lay her small, pale hands onto its rusting material. She stared out over the city, just as the boy had...Setsuna had. Maybe it was some weird kind of fate that they would have the same name, he and her stepmother. Without warning, her feet seemed to move on their own as her hands braced her body for the climb. Once she had her balance on the rusty bar, her right foot took the first step and she plummeted from the ledge...or she would have if someone hadn't grabbed onto her ankles at that very moment.

"What the hell are you doing?" the voice sounded angry, confused, and uncaring all at the same time. Hotaru blinked once...then she blinked twice...then she realized she was hanging from 6 stories above the ground with who knows what suspending her! Looking up, embarrassingly enough through the gap in her legs, she saw a red-faced boy...Setsuna. "Setsuna!" she screeched sweetly, scared and embarrassed at the same time, "Pull me back up, please! This was an accident! I didn't mean to..." she stopped, was he even listening to her? What was he staring at?

The answer to that was a big 'no'.

Setsuna was...dumbstruck to say the least. He hadn't thought about it at first, hell, he hadn't even thought about saving her at first. She was the one trying to kill herself after all and who was he to interfere with that? Albeit, his body moved on it's own (instinct he supposed), and he had caught her by her ankles. The only problem was the view he was getting right now...wow. 'She has white panties...' he gulped, 'with purple flowers on them.'

"Setsuna!" she screamed as if in pain, letting that be his cue to pull her up. "Thank you!" she sighed, enveloping him in a hug that he couldn't have escaped even if he wanted to. "I don't know what came over me, but thanks a lot. We can be friends?" it was a question, not a statement.

Setsuna agreed...for all the obvious reasons.

* * *

_**I hope this is better! I tried to make everything about the same! **_

_**Also, I'm not sure if you got my reply to your email...your email address didn't show up in the PM. It said jeremy ...and then nothing else. Anyway my reply was: Hotaru/ Duo Maxwell.**_


End file.
